


Not Today

by lunasenzanotte



Series: Drabbles [5]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Crimes & Criminals, Drabble, M/M, On the Run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 02:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11522820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunasenzanotte/pseuds/lunasenzanotte
Summary: Robert is a criminal. Marco kind of lives with it, but sometimes wishes he didn't have to.





	Not Today

Marco finds Robert amidst the half-packed bags, in the apartment that is now a complete mess. The chaos reflects all their life, Marco muses. He knows what is going on, he knows these desperate getaways. Robert turns around and looks at him.

“It’s time to go, love,” he laughs, but it’s not a light, carefree laughter. “I do love risks, but I also have boundaries.”

“To go where?” Marco asks hesitantly.

“Wherever it’s safe,” Robert says and then notices Marco’s uneasiness. “Are you coming with me?”

Marco spreads his arms. He needs to finally calm down, to put his life into order, think about what he wants to do with his life, settle down. Not run away.

“Why are you doing this to me?” he breathes out. “Why can’t we finally stay in one place? Just once. Why do I always have to decide?”

Robert looks at him. “There’s nothing to decide about. You either say yes, grab one of these bags and get in the car with me, or you say no, I take that gun and we’ll end this. So better tell me now, before I lose the courage.”

Marco shifts his gaze just a little and looks at the gun lying on the table among some papers and dirty glasses. “You are overreacting again,” he says quietly.

“You’ll leave this place with me or you won’t leave it at all.”

Marco walks up to him slowly, lays his hands on Robert’s shoulders and looks in his eyes. He knows that he would do it. He has enough determination to put a bullet through Marco’s head right in the middle of this mess. Simply because he would never come to terms with just leaving him here, with giving him up. He isn’t sure if he’d muster up the courage to kill himself as well. He doesn’t know how desperate he is this time.

Marco lifts his hand and runs his fingers through Robert’s hair. Robert turns his head slightly to avoid his eyes, just in case Marco says no. He knows he wouldn’t be able to shoot him, then.

“I love you,” Marco whispers. “I’d love you even in the moment you’d pull the trigger.”

“So?” Robert asks quietly, still looking somewhere behind Marco’s shoulder.

“We will be a tragedy,” Marco says slowly. “We will both die because we’ll love each other despite not being destined to love each other. But it won’t be today, Robert.”

Robert looks at him. Marco presses his lips against his, then grabs one of the bags and runs out.


End file.
